169
Carolyn is at her wits' end as the seance nears its beginning. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A dark, unseen force exists in the shadows of Collinwood. A force that many are trying to bring into the light. To do this, at least one member of the Collins family must live through a night of terror. Carolyn is anxious as a storm rages. Dr. Guthrie arrives at Collinwood with news of Laura's refusal to participate in the séance. As he and Carolyn go into the Drawing room, the upstairs door opens seemingly of its own accord. Act I Carolyn wonders if Guthrie will really be able to establish communication with Josette. She can't help feeling skeptical of the idea of a séance. Guthrie tries to reassure her and asks her to trust him and give him her support. Victoria comes downstairs and learns that Laura will not be attending the séance. Frank arrives on Roger's orders. Carolyn doesn't know what's going on and is more frightened than she's ever been. Act II Frank learns the 'emergency' Roger called him about is that Roger wants the divorce settled soon. Roger also learns where he stands legally. Roger asks Frank what a séance, which is apparently planned for tonight, has to do with Guthrie's care of Elizabeth. Frank is steadfast in his beliefs about Guthrie's psychological credentials. Roger plans to deal with Guthrie in his own way. Act III Despite her mixed feelings for David, who's like a little brother, Carolyn is worried about her ability to make decisions. She feels she was never as good at it as Elizabeth was. Victoria reassures her. After some chat, Carolyn gets desperate to visit her mother. Frank has news to deliver to her. He reports that he saw Elizabeth this morning and that she seems the same. The doctors are advising against family visits. Carolyn feels that Elizabeth is worse and going to die, which is obviously why Frank is trying to keep her away. Carolyn screams that Guthrie is a quack; he overhears and offers to call off the seance. She tells him to call it off because it won't help anything: she's never going to see her mother alive again. Act IV Later, Victoria has calmed Carolyn down and wants to know the truth from Frank. He tells Victoria that the doctors don't think they'll ever find out what's wrong with Elizabeth. Frank admits to Victoria that Elizabeth looks technically dead; that's why he's keeping Carolyn away. Victoria is so upset she almost collapses. As the trio is discussing their options, Carolyn comes in, calmer, and says she does want to proceed with the séance. They'll proceed in a few minutes; Guthrie wants family-only. Frank is leaving; he'll call Victoria first thing in the morning. Guthrie admits to Frank that he's frightened of failure and of success with the séance. Might they be unleashing an uncontrollable, incomprehensible force? Memorable quotes Roger (telling Frank Garner about the seance that Dr. Guthrie is to conduct that evening): Carolyn, Vicky, myself, and the good doctor--all reputedly sane and rational people--are going to sit around a table and wait for some spook to say boo. Dramatis personae * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Roger's study is shown for the first time. It is located to the front of the foyer. Story * TIMELINE: At the start of this episode, Dr. Guthrie has just returned from visiting Laura's cottage at the end of the previous episode. The seance will commence in one hour. Frank hasn't spoken to Guthrie in "several days". Bloopers and continuity errors When talking to Frank Garner about who is in charge of Collinwood and the cannery in Liz's absence, he mispronounces "naturally" as "naturably." End credits announcement * Holiday On Ice returns for an encore. See this lavish tele-extravaganza with Milton Berle and some of the world’s greatest skating stars tonight at ten, nine o’clock Central Time on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 169 on the IMDb0169